


Un Vago Temblor de Estrellas — (Castellano)

by ceqheus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Federico García Lorca - Freeform, Historical References, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self indulgence, azirafel juega a la brisca, crowley odia a dalí y conduce una vespa, drama histórico, generación del 27, los tags irán cambiando, madrid en los años 20 es un percal, no hay porno lo siento, perdón por el ridículo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceqheus/pseuds/ceqheus
Summary: Azirafel y Crowley se instalan en España durante la década de 1920 por diferentes y numerosos motivos relacionados con el Cielo y el Infierno, pero a ambos les da un poquito igual. Seducidos una vez más por el encanto del Mediterráneo, el trabajo de los prometedores nuevos artistas y la buena comida, verán los años pasar hasta el estallido de la Guerra Civil.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Un Vago Temblor de Estrellas — (Castellano)

#### Primavera de 1919. Estación de Atocha.

Azirafel había leído múltiples cosas acerca de España, pero nunca se podía haber esperado que todas las versiones de ella fueran ciertas a la vez.

Para empezar, había leído las cartas de Crowley. Crowley escribía en mayúsculas, como hacían todos los seres infernales, y era uno de los pocos hábitos del submundo que no estaba dispuesto a perder por dos motivos: era vistoso e irritante. Además, las cartas eran breves, sencillas, simples actualizaciones que al final del día eran necesarias para evitar un ataque de nervios celestial¹ y que formaban parte del Acuerdo: «ᴘᴏʀ ᴀǫᴜɪ́ ᴍᴇ ʟʟᴀᴍᴀɴ ᴀɴᴛᴏɴɪᴏ, ʟʟᴇᴠᴏ sɪɴ ᴛᴇɴᴇʀ ǫᴜᴇ ʀᴇsᴘᴏɴᴅᴇʀ ᴀ ᴇsᴏ ᴅᴇsᴅᴇ ɪᴛᴀʟɪᴀ.» y «ᴛᴇ ᴇɴᴄᴀɴᴛᴀʀɪ́ᴀ ᴘᴏʀ ᴀǫᴜɪ́: ᴄʀᴜᴄᴇs ᴘᴏʀ ᴛᴏᴅᴀs ᴘᴀʀᴛᴇs, ʟᴀ ᴠɪʀɢᴇɴ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ʜᴀsᴛᴀ ᴇɴ ʟᴀ sᴏᴘᴀ, ɴɪɴ̃ᴏs ᴄᴏɴ ᴢᴀᴘᴀᴛᴏs ɴᴜᴇᴠᴏs ᴄᴀɴᴛᴀɴᴅᴏ sᴀʟᴍᴏs ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴀ ᴄᴀʟʟᴇ. ᴄʀᴇᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ᴍᴇ ʜᴀʙʀᴇ́ ʟɪʙʀᴀᴅᴏ ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴏs ᴘᴇʟᴏs ᴅᴇ sᴇʀ ᴇxᴏʀᴄɪᴢᴀᴅᴏ ᴜɴᴀs ᴄɪɴᴄᴜᴇɴᴛᴀ ᴠᴇᴄᴇs». A Crowley le gustaba mucho usar «por aquí», y Azirafel siempre lo leía con cierto recelo, como si exigiera normalidad hacia una situación que no iba a pasar de ser un pequeño viaje al extranjero, como si además esperase una visita suya. Lo que Azirafel no sabía era que el pequeño viaje de su demónico compañero se extendería a, aproximadamente, unos veinte años —un período de tiempo muy corto para una entidad divina normal, sí, pero no lo suficientemente corto para una entidad divina que se había acostumbrado a no estar sola.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Azirafel, las cartas de Crowley se hacían menos frecuentes pero mucho más largas con el tiempo. Según pasaban los años, Crowley dedicaba más papel en sus informes y no constaban sólo de un comentario sarcástico o una anécdota sobre su intervención mínima en la política del país; hablaba de cómo había empezado a pasar el tiempo, de qué hacía la gente, lo distinto que se hablaba español desde la última vez que estuvo allí —1612, Lope de Vega estaba escribiendo _Fuenteovejuna_ y todo eran sombreros de ala ancha y teatro en la calle—, y lo distintos que eran de los ingleses. Crowley había vuelto a hablar² con Azirafel, y Azirafel no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Aparentemente, Crowley había residido en Barcelona esos primeros veinte años en compañía de un ya famoso artista en la escena catalana, un tal Antoni Gaudí. A su parecer, era un gran arquitecto, muy valorado en su ciudad natal e íntimamente afiliado a los valores más conservadores, católicos y catalanistas, así que Crowley se ahorraba mucho trabajo³, o eso decía él. Y es que, Crowley había logrado el mismo trato que tantas veces había conseguido con otros artistas del pasado: un amigo no del todo fiel, pero divertido, y que siempre estaría dispuesto a echar un ojo por el taller si hacía falta — _«...amigo, en mi humilde opinión, haz que se curve un poco, ¿no?»_ —. Uno pensaría que su única motivación sería sembrar el caos en la ya atormentada mente de cualquier artista, pero lo cierto es que Crowley era, simplemente, curioso por naturaleza. 

«ʟᴀ ᴄᴏsᴀ ᴇs, ᴀ́ɴɢᴇʟ, ǫᴜᴇ ᴇʟ ᴄᴀʙᴀʟʟᴇʀᴏ ᴛɪᴇɴᴇ ʟᴀ ᴍɪᴛᴀᴅ ᴅᴇ ʙᴀʀᴄᴇʟᴏɴᴀ —escribió una vez, garabateando sobre la mesa de una terraza mientras bebía un vino espumoso—, ʏ ɴᴏ sᴇ ᴄᴀɴsᴀ. ᴘᴀʀᴇᴄᴇ ǫᴜᴇ ɴᴏ ᴠᴀ ᴀ ᴀᴄᴀʙᴀʀ ʜᴀsᴛᴀ ʀᴇᴅɪsᴇɴ̃ᴀʀ ʟᴀ ᴄɪᴜᴅᴀᴅ ᴇɴᴛᴇʀᴀ, ᴍᴇɴᴜᴅᴏ ɪᴅɪᴏᴛᴀ. ᴇɴᴛʀᴇ ᴇsᴏ ʏ ᴇʟ ɢɪᴍᴏᴛᴇᴏ ᴄᴏɴsᴛᴀɴᴛᴇ ᴘᴏʀǫᴜᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴏs (ʏ ʀᴇɪᴛᴇʀᴏ, ᴛᴏᴅᴏs), sᴇ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ɴ ᴍᴜʀɪᴇɴᴅᴏ ᴅᴇ ɢᴏʟᴘᴇ, ᴄʀᴇᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴠᴀ ᴀ ʟʟᴇᴠᴀʀ ᴄᴏɴ ᴇ́ʟ ᴀ ʟᴀ ᴛᴜᴍʙᴀ. ᴘᴏʀ ᴄɪᴇʀᴛᴏ, ¿sᴇ ᴛᴇ ᴅᴀ ᴍᴇᴊᴏʀ ᴇʟ ᴇsᴘᴀɴ̃ᴏʟ ǫᴜᴇ ᴇʟ ꜰʀᴀɴᴄᴇ́s? ᴇʟ ᴄᴀᴛᴀʟᴀ́ɴ ᴇs ᴜɴᴀ ᴇsᴛᴀꜰᴀ».

Así fue como Crowley, huyendo de los barrios cuadrados y edificios ondulados, se trasladó a Madrid. Naturalmente, echó de menos las pequeñas cosas, cosas que le daban cierta vergüenza, porque nadie iba a tomarse en serio a un demonio que echase de menos los paseos por la playa y mojar _carquinyolis_ en el café, pero ahí estaba. Crowley pensaba en las cosas tan poco infernales que le gustaban, tanto como pensaba en las cosas tan poco celestiales que le gustarían a Azirafel. En general, pensaba mucho en el ángel, y a veces eso le enfurecía, porque claro, después de seis mil años viéndose la cara, ¿cómo era posible que no se aburrieran el uno del otro? Era inefable —o eso hubiese dicho Azirafel, cuando ambos sabían que no era inefable en absoluto.

Un día, en un ataque de vergonzosa nostalgia, decidió tentarle para que se acercarse a la ciudad porque, al fin de al cabo, ese era su trabajo: «tentar», «incitar a», «seducir», y todas las variantes. Y como Azirafel era Azirafel, no le costó mucho convencerlo para que dejase la gris capital inglesa; solo hicieron falta un buen puñado de cartas infusionadas con las cosas favoritas del ángel y afinadas a las armonías celestiales: un clima favorable, música en las esquinas, la introducción del verbo «tapear», y la promesa inminente de una nueva literatura que alcanzaba desde los cafés intelectualoides hasta las esquinas de los patios más sucios. De esta manera, Azirafel había acabado en uno de los pasillos de la Estación de Atocha: sin equipaje, sin guía y con los brazos doblados detrás de la espalda, esperando con cautela a la llegada de su amigo. A pesar de que Crowley hubiese vivido en España durante solo veinte años y se hubiesen carteado regularmente, el ángel sentía una vaga punzada en el pecho y cómo se le erizaban —metafísicamente, claro está— las plumas de las alas.

— _Perdone que le moleste. ¿Es extranjero?_

Azirafel pestañeó rápidamente mientras procesaba la frase. Un muchacho modestamente trajeado le observaba con suavidad, cargando un maletín en una mano y un mapa en la otra.  


— _No. Oh. Bueno, sí. ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Usted y yo?_ —su español era forzado y pesado en la lengua, pero al joven pareció servirle.  


— _No, no. Ni mucho menos. Soy Federico_ —dijo, y arrugó el mapa bajo su brazo, ofreciéndole la mano amablemente—. _Le veía algo perdido, un viejo amigo viene a recogerme ahora, por si tiene una dirección donde podamos dejarle._  


— _Recoger… oh, no. Mi compañero, ah… vendrá a recogerme. También. Sí. Muchas gracias._

Bien, aquello era extraño. Extraño y complicado. Azirafel no llevaba ni media hora en suelo español y ya estaba balbuceando la basura que le había enseñado Crowley por correspondencia y reciclando verbos de su última lectura de Fortunata y Jacinta. Y para colmo, el estudiante irradiaba algo. No era divino, no era celestial, y mucho menos infernal, pero ahí estaba. Algo que se sentía como una bandada de tórtolas y entumecía el corazón, algo, también, que presagiaba la tragedia. Azirafel notó parpadear a todos sus pares de ojos y se permitió pedir una clemencia silenciosa, leve como un suspiro. _Que no le pase nada al muchacho, te lo ruego. Por todas las cosas buenas que aún quedan..._ e inmerso en ese trance, Crowley apareció y rugió la tierra. 

—Oh, ya estás aquí, ángel. Hey. _¿Y con quién hablas?_

El joven se adelantó a Azirafel y volvió a ofrecer su mano con una ancha sonrisa.

— _Federico. Usted debe de ser su compañero_ —si Crowley captó el tono de complicidad, no lo dejó ver—. _Aún no habíamos acabado de presentarnos, pero parece que le cuesta el idioma._

__

— _Sí, es algo lento cuando quiere. Antonio J. Crowley. Él es… Azirafel._

__

— _¿Rafael?_

__

— _No, no_ —interrumpió por fin el ángel—. _Azira..._

Antes de dejarle acabar, Federico alzó la mano rápidamente, agitándola y haciendo señas a otra figura trajeada que zigzagueaba entre la multitud que se acumulaba en las galerías de la estación.  


_—Discúlpenme un momento, caballeros_ —les rogó, y echó a andar con la misma ligereza y juventud que había visto en Crowley milenios atrás— _¡Don Fernando!_

__

_—¡Lorquita!_

__

El resto transcurrió con una rapidez exagerada. Dos besos en la mejilla —¡qué íntimo!—, maletas arriba y abajo, interminables correcciones, el barullo de la estación y Crowley paseando en círculos alrededor de Azirafel como siempre acostumbraba mientras mantenía una conversación ajena, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ahora que podía observarle, Azirafel se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado Crowley. Su cuerpo, oculto en un impecable traje de tres piezas negro, era el mismo tipo de largo e inquieto, pero con una nueva actitud voraz. Su piel se había vuelto del tostado que solo había visto en él las últimas veces que se había quedado en el Sur —bolsas llenas de azafrán y cobre—, y además, se permitía llevar el cabello largo de nuevo, como lo hizo en el Principio cuando la Creación había sido creada y los Expulsados habían sido expulsados, valga la redundancia. En cuestión de minutos terminaron las formalidades y Crowley apuntó los datos del joven estudiante: «ᴄʜᴀᴠᴀʟ ᴅᴇʟ ᴛʀᴇɴ. ꜰᴇᴅᴇʀɪᴄᴏ ɢᴀʀᴄɪ́ᴀ ʟᴏʀᴄᴀ. ʀᴇsɪᴅᴇɴᴄɪᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴇsᴛᴜᴅɪᴀɴᴛᴇs. ᴄᴏʟɪɴᴀ ᴅᴇ ʟᴏs ᴄʜᴏᴘᴏs». Y cada uno siguió su camino, se prometieron una comida y se despidieron amablemente. Entonces, por primera vez desde hacía veinte años, Crowley y Azirafel estaban solos.

__

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Aunque Azirafel contase con el don que tenían todos los ángeles (un buen centenar de ojos e insomnio), tendía a preocuparse considerablemente por absolutamente todo, y solía exigir explicaciones.
> 
> ²Tras una rencilla que tuvieron en 1862 en relación al agua bendita, Crowley se retiró a la vida contemplativa, durmiendo pacíficamente hasta finales del siglo XIX.
> 
> ³Curiosamente, los hombres que más cercanos se creían a la Iglesia eran los que más fácil acababan en el camino contrario.


End file.
